


Our Small Secrets

by taeminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Honeypup, M/M, You may vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminhyuk/pseuds/taeminhyuk
Summary: Jooheon felt the necessity of being by Minhyuk's side whenever it started to rain. Because that was one of the people he loved the most, and who he was willing to take care of.





	Our Small Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I found this story on one of my old high school notebooks and thought I'd might share. We need more honeypup out there.

The dorm was in utter darkness, a storm thundering outside, when Jooheon got home, dripping from head to toe and trembling with cold. He made his way through the apartment, shielded by his hands, afraid as hell to meet a ghost or a demon in the way, eyes squeezed shut. He stepped into the living room, and even after hearing a light chuckle coming from somewhere close, he couldn't help the scream that left his lips when a hand grabbed his ankle. 

When the laughter boomed, he opened his eyes, his poor heart pounding on his chest. His friends were all sitting together on the couch, the screen of Kihyun's phone the only source of light. 

"Don't you have a heart?!" Jooheon demanded to know, only to hear more laughter.

He realized the one who scared him wasn't the group's sunshine, as usual, but Wonho. He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Where is Minhyuk?" 

"Taking a nap." Hyungwon yawned. "What I'm considering too." 

Jooheon nodded, distractedly, a few thoughts running around his brain while he and the others yawned too. Stupid brain hack. He was heading to the bedrooms' corridor when Kihyun authoritarian voice shouted at him:

"Change these wet clothes right now or you'll get sick!" 

"Yes, dad." He complied, worried about something else. 

After knocking on the door of his and Minhyuk's room and not receiving an answer, he sneaked in. 

"Minhyukkie?" He called in a whisper, hearing the shift of the blankets. 

"What took you so long?" The other cried out, and Jooheon couldn't keep a smile from tugging at his lips. Trying not to get hurt by anything that could be scattered on the floor, he walked towards the bunk. 

When his knees touched a cold wooden surface, he stretched his fingers, looking for Minhyuk's skin, telling him to move aside, which he did. Jooheon got under the blankets, and by touching his friend's arm he could feel the burning heat. It concerned him more, so he lifted his hand up to check on Minhyuk's temperature, assuming he had a fever. 

"I think you're sick." He murmured, feeling Minhyuk's head shake under his touch. 

"I was covered up. Touch my neck, I'm all sweaty. It feels like hell." 

"Oh." Jooheon laughed, amused. "I'm all wet. I should change before Kihyun finds out."

"Don't do that." Minhyuk pleaded, scooting closer and nuzzling up onto him. "Your wetness refreshes me." 

Jooheon accepted that. Fuck that he could get a cold and have his nose running for days during their next first week of promotions. He wrapped his arms around the blond when a thunder sounded outside, followed by a lightning that flashed across the entire room and made Minhyuk flinch and tense. Jooheon tighten the embrace. With a protective hand on his hair, his lips touched the older's forehead in an attempt to soothe his fear.

"Why didn't you join the rest of the guys when you woke up?" He softly asked. 

When they were out working in days like this, Minhyuk got at least a bit distracted by being with the others. But Jooheon was the only one who knew the singer's fear of storms, since No.Mercy days. It was a secret the younger happily kept, the first ever shared between them.

"No." Minhyuk mumbled, in a cute stubborn way that made Jooheon want to crush him into pieces.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He stroke the soft hairstrands under his fingers.

"You don't have to do this." 

They've had this talk before. Jooheon felt the necessity of being by Minhyuk's side whenever it started to rain. Because that was one of the people he loved the most, and who he was willing to take care of. 

"But I want to. Does it make you feel better when I'm here?" Minhyuk hummed in agreement. "Then I'm happy." 

The older stayed in silence for a while, raising his head from Jooheon's chest. He felt the warmth of Minhyuk's lips on his chin a few seconds later. It caught him by surprise, and his heart skipped a beat, only to start thumping like crazy afterwards. He didn't have time to process the gesture, because Minhyuk pecked him again and again until he finally found his lips in the dark.

It was only a soft and insecure touch, but it was heaven already, and the rapper let it stay like this for a few seconds, relishing the moment. Minhyuk was the one to deepen the kiss, and Jooheon's belly, cold a few minutes ago, was now happily brewing with excitement. 

Minhyuk's hand held Jooheon's face, sliding his thumb over his cheek. Jooheon smiled, knowing he wanted to feel his dimple. Yet, it wasn't a fake smile. It never was when Minhyuk was next to him. 

The older parted their lips, and Jooheon missed it instantly.

"Thank you for being with me." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Another thunder crashed outside, and through the flash of the lightning the rapper saw his favorite pair of eyes squeezing shut in fear.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll always be with you." He murmured, rubbing his side reassuringly. "I love you." 

No other thunder sounded, but Minhyuk winced, and for a second Jooheon thought he shouldn't have said that. But then Minhyuk kissed him again, so needy it was like he had been longing for this as much as Jooheon. 

"I love you too, Jooheonnie." 

And maybe that was just another secret for them to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me feedback, as minor as it is they're always important and well-received. English isn't my first language, so if you spotted errors, telling and explaining them to me will help me improve ^^ 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Bye!


End file.
